Never bet with 001
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: 002, 006 and 007 will learn never bet with a baby especially a baby that have physic power.


Date: 22 July 2013

**LH: Welcome to my domain!**

**002: The heck man! Who's LH? Are you a Black Ghost's agent?!**

**LH: No, I'm just a writer.**

**002: Are you that fanfic writer where you will pair me up with 004 or 009?**

**LH: You want me to?**

**002: No thanks. I'm in love with 003. *eyes with heart***

**LH: I pity you. **

**002: What did you say! *steam coming out of his ears***

**LH shoots 4 doses of tranquilizer. 002 passes out.**

**LH: On with the story! And I don't own Cyborg 009.**

* * *

_In the living room (9am)_

"I'm telling you 009 is totally in love with 003!" yelled 007

"What makes you say that?" asked 002 annoyed with 007's statement

004 and 008 were just listening to the conversation.

"009 saved 003 when rocks were falling down on us when we were in that cavern." Replied 006

"There's also that time when 009 protect 003 from that flying disk with needles after he joined us." Said 007

"Don't forget he was blushing and even compliment 003 about that chinese dress she was wearing in my restaurant." Said 006

"She was wearing a chinese dress? Dang it." Cursed 002

"I proposed that we make a wager." Said 007

"What kind of wager?" asked 002 and 006

004 and 008 were now interested in with the conversation.

"The loser must do the winner's chores for a month without any cyborg ability. If the statement of 009 is in love with 003 is true." Said 007

"huh! You are on!" yelled 002

"_I say you both are wrong."_

002, 006 and 007 faced toward the direction of the voice, it was Dr. Gilmore with 001 cradling in his arm.

"oh yeah? What do you know about love 001? You are just a baby." Remarked 002

"_I say both of them are secretly dating but to shy to admit to any of us."_ Said 001

"If that's true, me, 006 and 007 will be your personal nanny for a year." Smirk 002

"Hey wait a minute! So are we going to bet with a baby?" confuse 007

"Chicken?" mocked 002

007 was no chicken.

"You are on!" yelled 007 and faced 006 who nodded as well.

"What about you 004 and 008? Are you taking this bet as well?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"Neh, we will just watch. Right 008?" asked 004

"This should be interesting." Answered 008

So 002, 006 and 007 made a bet with 001.

"Good thing 003 is not here, or we are in big trouble." Said 007

The others nodded.

"Wait a minute. How do we know who won?" asked 002

"Get either 003 or 009 to admit it." Answered 001

"Right. This bet is confidential, only us know in this room. Don't tell 009 and 003." Said 002

"You guys only got until tomorrow to get it done." Said 001

With that said, 004, 008 and Dr. Gilmore carrying 001 went out of the room.

_11am _

002 was looking around for 009, he thought he would be much easy to crack than 003. Apparently 009 was on the balcony staring at the ocean. So 002 approached 009 and tapped him on his shoulder.

"What's up 002?" asked 009

"Are you dating 003?" 002 bluntly asked.

009 was blushing really bad.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Shuttered 009

"It is just a simple yes or no." 002 smiled

009 was shuttering and blushing at the same time.

"ummm… I…."

"There you are 009."

002 and 009 face toward the voice and saw 003 by the doorway.

"006 needs us in his restaurant." Said 003

003 grabbed 009's arm and pulled him inside the house to get ready.

"Dang it." Cursed 002

_1pm (Chang's Magic Pan restaurant)_

003 was serving the customers with her chinese uniform, she was jumping from on table to another until…

"Excuse madam. Table for two."

003 saw a handsome blonde guy with glasses with a black shirt and jeans, he was an inch taller than 003.

"Right this way sir."

003 led the blonde guy to his table.

"Where's your companion?" asked 003

"Right here."

The blonde simply cupped 003's face and stared at her eyes.

"Care to accompany me or you have somebody else in mind?" flirt the blonde

009 was really pissed with the guy, 003 saw 009's expression and decline, but the blonde still keep flirting until his face was close to 003's face. The next thing happens, 009 accelerate and threw the blond to the kitchen. 003 was speechless seeing 009 like these.

_In the kitchen_

"You ok 007?" asked 006 asked the blonde who transformed into 007.

"Remind me never to flirt with 003 when 009 is around." Said 007 while rubbing his head

"I think that's enough evidence but not solid enough. That just proves about him being in love with 003 but not the results we were hoping for." Said 006

_7pm (in the park)_

After closing the restaurant, 003 and 009 decided to take a walk in the park. Unknown to them, 002 and 006 were following fair enough behind them while 007 was a dragonfly closely behind them. Once the couple stopped and sat on the park's bench, the trio hurried climb on the tree above the unsuspecting couple.

"Got the recorder and camera?" whispered 002

006 raised the camera at the angle at the couple and 007 was ready to record the couple's conversation.

"I didn't know you were that jealous." Giggled 003

The trio quickly became quiet and eavesdropping.

"Well, I have no idea what came over me." Chuckled nervously 009

"I was going to kick him in the shin to remind him I was not interested, but I feel bad for the blonde." Said 003

"Its 007." Sigh 009

"007?" asked 003

"When I accelerate I'm not suppose to touch any organic but that blond was ok after I threw him into the kitchen, so I realize it was 007. No clue why he would do that, though he should know when not to push his luck." Answered 009

"He threw you in the kitchen?" asked 002 to 007

"Let's not talk about that." 007 still rubbing his bruises.

"Did you hear that?"

The trio hurried look down and saw 003 was listening to her surroundings.

_Oh crap. I hope she didn't hear or see us. _Thought 002

"Anyway 003, I mean Francoise. I…"

The trio were eager to listen what does 009 want to say, but before 009 could finish. A loud thunder appeared with lightning. 003 was clutching her ears because of her ability, 009 quickly accelerate and headed home with 003 in his arm. The trio were so closed to get it.

"Well that stinks." Grumbled 002

006 and 007 nodded.

"We might have a chance if we head back home before tomorrow morning." Suggest 006

"Hey guys, we better get off this tree." Trembled 007

"Why would we do that?" asked 002

"Because the lightning might strike here." Said 007

"Yea rite, what are the chances that a…."

002 did never finish his sentences as a lightning strike on their tree.

_In the living room (7 am, due date of the bet)_

The trio came back in their scorching clothes and was greeted with the sight of 003 and 009 being interrogated by 004.

"Welcome back. 003 already made breakfast. And what happen you three?" asked 008

"Looks like you guys owed 001 something. Apparently this two just become an item last night." Smirked 004 while 003 and 009 were blushing.

"Wait a minute. Did you guys bet on us?!" 003 was really pissed.

"Just those three over there, me and 008 were just listening." Snicker 004

003 approached the trio and slapped them really hard, leaving behind a hand mark. But 003 double slapped 007.

"I am never betting against 001 again." Grumbled 002

"Agree" 006 and 007 said.

* * *

**LH: Well that sucks for you three**

**006: Hey! I rather be in the kitchen than getting myself involve with them!**

**LH: But I thought it would be a change having you and 007 getting along.**

**007: True. But I hated getting double slap! It stings.**

**002: At least you were not sedated in the beginning.**

**006 & 007: You were?**

**LH: Anyway here's a short one.**

**The trio: Oh please no!**

**LH: Oh yes. *smirking***

* * *

"Thanks for looking over 001 while we go out." Said 003 and left with 009

"I feel that those two are already like a married couple and we are babysitting their child." Said 002 while cradling 001.

"I can't believe 004, 005, 008 and the good doctor leave us behind." Said 007

"A bet is a bet. I will start making our meal and warm the milk." Said 006

"And I will get the bath ready." Grumbled 007

"Sure leave me handling the baby. At least you not that kind of baby 001." Irritated 002

How wrong 002 is. When the couple came back, they were happy to see 001 already in his crib sleeping. Meanwhile in the attic, 002 and 007 were tied up.

"Hey 007 transformed into something so we can get out of here." Grunt 002

"No can do, I think 001 did something to me so I can't transformed. Besides my hand are all tied up and how lucky 006 is." Said 007

"I will never bet with 001 again!" screamed 002

* * *

**002: I loathe you.**

**007: Same here.**

**LH: Suck it up. Geez, no wonder 003 never had any interest with you two.**

**002 and 007 lunged. LH just move a side, 002 and 007 hit the wall.**

**LH: Thanks for reading and leave a review.**


End file.
